Sandra
by ilikeanimeandmanga
Summary: Several one-shot stories where Debbie, Calvin, and Nelson teach the Autobots more about their quiet human ally.  Side story to How Much More Abnormal Can My Life Get?  Ch. 6: The Autobots finally learn about the bag that Sandra constantly wears.
1. Chapter 1

Debbie, Calvin, and Nelson were currently in the Rec Room, currently bored out of their mind. With Sandra doing who knows what, they can't find anyway of entertaining themselves let alone be able to be rid of their own boredom.

That all changed when they heard someone enter the room.

"Hi, you guys." said Hound.

The threesome immediately looked at the green mech, wondering why he was looking for them.

"Hi Hound, is there anything wrong?" asked Debbie.

"No! There's nothing wrong. It's just that there's something all of us wanted to ask you."

"Really? What is it?" said Calvin.

"We were wondering if you can tell us more about Sandra."

Debbie, Calvin, and Nelson immediately looked at each other. They knew immediately that once they were in this world for quite a while, the Autobots would eventually ask them about Sandra. Since she was more quiet and doesn't say much about herself.

"Sure, we can tell you all about her."

Hound smiled. "Thanks, I'm sure we can be much more closer to Sandra if we know more about her."

"Don't sweat it! She will definitely be more closer to you guys than ever before, she views you all as a family."

_And so do we. _Thought Hound.


	2. Music

"What's this doing here?" asked Debbie. While Debbie, Calvin, and Nelson were looking around, they came across a storage room. For some unknown reason, they decided to look around and near the corner, they found a dusty looking piano which looked like nobody has played it for a long time.

"Actually, we found it in a junk yard. Didn't know why because it was still in good condition, so we brought it back with us. But since none of us know how to play it, it's pretty much stuck in here in the storage room since we didn't want to get rid of it." explained Spike.

"Why don't you put it in Sandra's room?" Calvin suggested.

"Why her room?" asked Carly.

"What's Sandra going to do with it?" asked Sideswipe.

"You all know how much Sandra likes music and she is often seen with her earphones, right?" asked Nelson.

Everyone else nodded, whenever they see Sandra, she always had her earphones on, listening to whatever music she desires. Sometimes during missions, she would listen to music in the car rides. Some of the Autobots decided to take a sneak peek at what type of music Sandra listens to; only to discover that Sandra listens to _any _genre of music.

Still, they think that Sandra has good taste in music.

"But not only does Sandra liked to listen to music, she's a lot more influential than us when it comes to music. She actually plays a lot of other instruments too. However, she plays the piano a lot more than she plays the other instruments." Debbie finished.

"So, I'm sure you'll want to hear her play. That's why we say you should put it in her room." said Calvin.

After all the Autobots agreed, the piano was soon placed inside Sandra's room. The humans tested the piano keys to make sure that none of them are off-key and the piano strings were in-tuned.

Eventually, Sandra returned to her room. The Autobots were surprised that Sandra didn't react to seeing that there is a piano inside her room. But then again, she really wasn't surprised about anything.

And before they knew, the time came.

Sandra was playing the piano.

She first started off by playing Vocaloid songs, which were: _Regret Message_ by Rin Kagamine, _Alice of Human Sacrifice_ by MEIKO, KAITO, Hatsune Miku, and Rin and Len Kagamine. Once they believed that Sandra was satisified with the piano, she began to play different piano pieces. Like _Für Elise_ and _The Moon Represents my Heart _by Teresa Tang

Some that were happy, others were sad.

But it didn't matter what the mood of the song was. The fact that Sandra can play them well was all that mattered.

Eventually, all the Autobots agreed on one opinion that rang in their processors as they listen to the music play throughout the Ark.

Sandra is a musician who can enlighten their moods with music. They all thought so because right now everyone is feeling _very _happy and it left them all in a good mood even after she was done playing.

They hoped that they can hear her play other instruments.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own the Vocaloid songs, <em>Für Elise <em>and _The Moon Represents my Heart_.

Please R&R!


	3. Personality of the Yin and Yang

"Will you two stop fighting? Jeez, you guys behave like five year olds!" Sandra shouted as she watch Calvin and Nelson fight over whose right and whose not over a video game.

"You blocked me!" shouted Calvin.

"No, I didn't!" retorted Nelson.

"Yes you did!"

While they were still arguing, they didn't notice Sandra twirling a metal pole above her before slamming it down on the human sized table, splitting it in half and scaring the living daylights out of the two siblings. It also caught the attention of many of the Autobots.

"Calvin and Nelson Ho, if both of you don't stop fighting right now, there will be hell to pay. Am I clear?" Sandra growled in a low, dangerous voice.

"Yes ma'am!" They both said at once.

The annoyance immediately left her and she started to change the table back to it's formers shape before leaving the room.

"Whoa, what was that?" asked Cliffjumper.

"I know, it's as if someone did a personality reversal on her." said Bumblebee.

"Oh that's just her. She is pretty much the yin and yang combined. She is always kind and caring, but if she's annoyed then she'll be pushy and aggressive." explained Debbie.

"So what happens if she gets mad?" asked Windcharger.

The three cousins just stared at each other before answering.

"Good luck making it out alive."

This baffled everyone until they found out later what they meant.

* * *

><p>Wheeljack was trying to make another invention, every now and then he needed Sandra to help him with some parts of the invention. Sometimes Debbie, Calvin, and Nelson would help out too.<p>

"Debbie, I'm currently trying to connect these wires so don't turn on the switch." said Sandra

"Don't what?"

"Turn on the switch."

Confused with "turn on the switch" Debbie immediately went to where the switch was and immediately flipped it to ON.

"Debbie, wait! Don't-" Sandra couldn't finish because she was immediately shocked by the electrical currents flowing through the wire.

"Oh whoops!" Debbie immediately switched to OFF.

Although Sandra was no longer being shocked. Her back was still facing her cousins, with smoke rising from her body.

"Sandra? Are you alright?" asked Ratchet

No answer.

"Sandra? Hello?"

Still no answer.

"Is she annoyed or is she mad?" asked Wheeljack.

"Umm..." Was the only answer they got because her cousins are scared of what the outcome is.

That's when Sandra turned around.

She was frowning and her eyes were shaded and starry eyed anime style. Not to mention that there were red cross popping anime veins appearing near her head.

"She's mad...RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

Later

"Don't you think we should stop her from chasing and throwing knives at them?" asked Spike. Watching as Sandra began to chase her cousins, Wheeljack, _and _the Hatchet all the while throwing knives at them and screaming, "I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Nah, leave them be, she's going to get them eventually. Besides, it's their own fault for making her mad." said Brawn, apparently entertained by the fact that she's getting back at her cousins in her own sadistic ways. He tolerates her cousins, in turn they don't understand how they both get along so well.

"Well, that proves one thing. Don't make her mad." concluded Jazz, shocked that Sandra can scare the Hatchet with her own anger.

"But at least we can use her anger to our advantage when fighting Decepticons." said Cliffjumper.

"That's true."

* * *

><p>Lesson of the Day: Don't make Sandra mad!<p>

AN: I got the electricity part from an episode I watched from Victorious.


	4. Dangerous Dares

"A daredevil? Really?"

"Yeah! Just give Sandra a dangerous dare and we'll guarentee you a hundred percent that she'll do it."

"That's interesting. But what makes ya think she's gonna do it?" asked Jazz.

"It's a common tradition between us and Sandra. When it's not Sandra's weekend visits we'll do web chats and wherever she is, we dare her to something that's dangerous. Once she's done, she'll tell us how it was...and how much pain she's in, well if she got injured that is." said Calvin.

"Okay, so what kind of dares did you make her do?"

"Well...there was this one time where we dared her to swim in the Amazon river...it was a bad idea because while swimming, she got attacked by a crocodile." Everyone's optics widened when they heard the last part. "Of course, she did fight it off. Except she had three crocodile teeth stuck in her neck and five broken ribs altogether." The Autobots gasped at the last sentence. Who would've thought that even before the arrival to this world that Sandra also had bad luck in getting injured in her own world.

"Were you two glitched? Don't you know that she did was completely dangerous? She could've gotten herself killed!" shouted Sunstreaker. Much to the surprise of the others (Ratchet included).

"Hey! It wasn't as bad as the time we dared her to shoot her leg with a gun!"

"What now?"

"Well...um...we weren't exactly thinking one time because we were tired. So we randomly dared her to shoot her leg with a gun."

"Did she do it?" Optimus asked, clearly scared at what the answer would be."

"...Yup, she did it."

"Primus sakes! Don't you know how dangerous it is for younglings like you to use weapons like that?" scolded Ironhide, though deep down he was terrified at what Sandra had done, but impressed at her ability of using the weapons.

"We couldn't help it! Although, she did use her powers to speed up the healing process. Her parents weren't exactly happy at this ongoing game we had with one another."

"Well her parents have every right to be unhappy. Speaking off Sandra, where is she right now?" asked Hound.

"She's currently doing a dare as we speak." said Calvin.

"What's the dare this time?" said Mirage.

"Since there's a volcano here, we dared her to stay in the middle of the lava for an hour."

"She would never do that!"

"Don't believe us? Come with us!"

The Autobots were reluctant but eventually followed them deep into the volcano and sure enough, Debbie and Calvin weren't lying.

Sandra was currently standing on a platform made in the middle of the lava in order to do the dare.

"Hey, Nelson! How much longer do I have to stay here?" said Sandra, who was shouting at her cousin high above the lava pit.

"You have twenty more minutes to go!" Nelson answered.

Debbie and Calvin immediately turned to the Autobots and smiled.

"Now do you believe us?"

The answer that got was Prowl glitching, Red Alert going on the fritz, and the Autobots with shocked expressions and the desire to faint any moment soon.


	5. Backfired Scares

AN: If you haven't watched _Unnatural History_ that used to be on Cartoon Network, or read _Real Bout High School (manga), _then you won't know where I got the cold sleep trick and the blood illusion idea from.

* * *

><p>"What are you guys doing?" asked Carly.<p>

"We wanna see if we can scare Sandra!" said Cliffjumper.

The Autobots were setting up some weird contraption just so they can see Sandra get frightened when she sees it.

Why even Optimus _and _the Hatchet joined in the trick was beyond anyone's knowledge.

"But isn't that kind of cruel and unfair. You know, because it's like a bunch of you guys against a human?"

"Aw don't be such spoiled sports! We're just givin' her a li'l and if it's too much fer her to handle, we'll stop." said Ironhide.

"Still downright mean if you ask me." muttered Sparkplug.

That's when Sandra's cousins walked in.

"Hey, guys! What are you doing?" said Calvin.

"They're all going to do something to give Sandra a scare." said Spike.

"Yeah, that's really not a good idea." Debbie smirked.

"Huh?" The three cousins began whispering into Spike, Carly, and Sparkplug's ears, once they're done, the other three had evil smirks on their faces.

"Ooooh, this is going to be interesting!"

* * *

><p>Sandra sighed as she began to walk towards the hallway. After those long hours of training, and studying, she just wanted to go into her room and rest.<p>

But as she walked in the hallway, she kept hearing strange noises.

"Hello?" she said as she turned.

There was nothing.

"Huh, that's strange." She said. But she continued walking across the hallway to her room.

But something was off, the hallway was starting to get darker and the noises just got louder and louder.

"Okay, this is getting weird. What the heck is going on?"

Instead of just turning away like a person normally would do, Sandra began following where the noise was coming from, pulling out a flashlight from her bag as it just grew darker.

Until the noise stopped and she was in front of the door to a room.

She entered. The room was pitch black and it was quiet.

_Too_ quiet.

"Okay...I'm currently in a completely dark room which is absolutely silent and I have no idea what's going on. So-"

"!"

The room was filled with a high pitch spine-chilling scream and a small light suddenly turns on.

In front of Sandra was a highly disfigured girl with the most creepiest eyes and smile you could ever think off.

Sandra jumped back in shock, giving off a little "scared" noise.

That was when the lights turn on completely and the room was filled with laughter from the Autobots. The other six humans, on the other hand, just gave her a smile, knowing what's going to come next.

"Man, you should've seen your face, kid!" laughed Brawn.

"I know! You were just talking to yourself and then suddenly we did our trick and then..." Bumblebee stopped talking when he realized that Sandra wasn't moving, her eyes were still wide and her mouth was slightly open.

"Little one? Are you alright?" asked Optimus, clearly worried.

No answer.

"We didn't scare ya too bad did we?" asked Jazz.

What happened next made every bots' spark clench in fear.

Blood. Blood began trickling down Sandra's face. Once it flowed all the way down her face, Sandra began to fall backwards to the ground. Her gazeless eyes facing the heavens.

The six humans began to rush to Sandra's side. Spike started to hold her wrist to find a pulse, he then leaned in to hear if Sandra was breathing.

Nope. No pulse and no sign of breathing.

"She's not breathing and she doesn't have a pulse."

"WHAT?" The Autobots shouted in shock.

"You heard me! She doesn't have a pulse and she's not breathing!"

Ratchet immediately raced up towards where Sandra was lying and began to run scans along her both.

His optics grew wide with fear.

"No...no! It can't be happening!" He frantically shouted.

"What are ya talking about Ratch?" asked Ironhide.

"Her heart...it's not beating."

Carly then turned towards the Autobots.

"Great job, you guys! You succeeded in literally scaring her to death!" she shouted.

"We didn't mean to! All we wanted was just to give her a scare!" said Hound, clearly horrified like the rest of the Autobots.

"Yeah, but it didn't mean you had to go and scare her so her heart would stop beating!" snapped Spike.

"I know, what'll we do?"

"What are we going to tell her parents?"

"What'll the humans say when they hear about this?"

"Slag, we should never have done this!"

"We're murderers! Just like Decepticons! I can't believe it!"

The six humans just simply stared in amusement, until Debbie bended down toward Sandra's body.

"Sandra, it looks like they learned their lesson, you can stop now."

Sandra immediately sat up, with no blood on her face, shocking the Autobots to thy kingdom come.

"Well, okay then." She said.

"Oh no! It's a zombie! We have to kill it!" shouted Red Alert, clearly starting to glitch.

"Red, you really have to stop watching those human horror movies. She's not a zombie, but she's not dead either."

Ratchet scanned her body again.

"Her heart is beating normally." Ratchet looked at Sandra, clearly scared at what had happened. "Care to explain what happened?"

Sandra laughed, "Easy! I just did the illusion of blood trickling down my face and the cold sleep trick!"

"The cold what?"

"Cold sleep trick. It's when our heart stops beating, but we are able to restart our heart to beat again. When you're a beginner, you need some special items to stop your heart. Once you've mastered the trick, you are capable of voluntarily stopping it yourself."

"Dat is just scary, man." frowned Jazz.

"Well, it serves you right for trying to scare me in the first place." Sandra retorted.

"What? What do you mean by 'trying'?" asked Cliffjumper.

"Don't you guys get it? You can't scare Sandra. But she'll scare _you_ if you try scaring her." said Nelson.

"They explained the trick to us, so we decided to not talk you guys out of it." Carly smiled.

"Now, don't you think you shouldn't have tried to scare her?"

All the Autobots simply nodded. After what just happened, it scared them to the living Pit when they thought they killed Sandra.

But they all had a laugh about it at the end of the day, joking about it with Sandra.

And they immediately made Sandra promise to tell them when she was going to do the trick again.

After all, what they thought would scare Sandra resulted in _them_ getting scared instead.


	6. The Bag

This chapter takes place before Sandra's capture in _How Much More Abnormal Can My Life Get?_

* * *

><p>"What? You can't tell us about her bag either?"<p>

"No, of course not! You have to find out yourself just like how everyone else has to." Nelson said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"But you're her cousins, she must've have told you about the bag when she first got it." Bumblebee pointed out.

"Are you joking? We didn't even know about the existence of that type of bag until Sandra got one. When we asked her, she simply told us that we'll find out eventually. We kept bugging her about it but her mouth is like steel lock, just like how her mind's a steel trap." said Debbie.

"But it's so hard to ignore it! I mean, she carries that bag wherever she goes and she even changes it to match her clothing. We really want to know now!" said Sideswipe.

"Boy, you have no idea. When you say you want to see it now, the time will come!"

"Yeah, once you know at least one thing about her bag she'll tell you the rest." said Calvin.

Who would've thought that now, meant some time later in the day...

* * *

><p>"Hey, Sandra! I want to fight you one on one!" shouted Debbie.<p>

"Really, you want to fight with weapons or just hand to hand combat?"

"I want weapons!" Debbie said, holding out a liuyedao*.

"Okay then..."

Sandra unzipped her bag to pull something out.

"What is she doing?" Asked Optimus.

"Just watch." Calvin simply stated.

Once Sandra pulled her hand out of her bag, every Bot (save for those who already knew her bag before hand) looked on in shock as she pulled out, from her bag, a guan dao*. The guan dao's blade had a dragon designed on both sides of the blade. She swung it around before positioning it in the both of her hands, the blade pointed towards Debbie.

"Are you ready for this?" Debbie shouted.

"Always will be." Sandra answered.

While the mock fight was going on, the Autobots still couldn't get the over their processors that their friend was able to _pull_ out a long weapon from a small bag. Sure, they thought something was suspicious about the bag, but they never thought it would be _that _special.

"Primus, the kid's sure full of surprises." said Ironhide.

"Oh, there are going to be a lot more surprises to come." said Calvin.

Everyone's attention went back to the duel, which already ended with Debbie lying on the ground and Sandra being high above her, her foot on Debbie's stomach and the blade of the guan dao pointed near her face, but not close enough to harm Debbie.

"Well Debbie, I say you've gotten a lot better with weapon fighting." Sandra observed.

"Really? Thanks!"

Sandra promptly put the guan dao back inside her bag and turned to smile at the Autobots.

"Now that you know one thing about my bag, I can now official tell you guys everything about it!"

Boy were the Autobots excited.

They learned that Sandra kept every single belonging she had inside her bag, and she can also fit any person and bot inside her bag..

What they also learned is that inside the bag is pretty much a whole new different world and everything was all neat and organized. All the Autobots and Sandra agreed that when necessary, the Autobots could go inside her bag while Sandra deals with either escaping and continuing whatever battle she was in.

Optimus also gave Sandra permission to store Energon cubese in her bag in case of an emergency.

Finally, what has been hanging over their processors has been brought to light.

* * *

><p>*You can look up the name of these weapons if you don't know what they are. But to put it simply, a liuyedao is a sword and a guan dao is a pole weapon. Both are Chinese weapons.<p>

And the part about storing Energon cubes in her bag ties with Chapter 23 of _How Much More Abnormal Can My Life Get?_. Please R&R!


End file.
